The term “medium” used herein indicate, for example, bills, checks, tickets, certificates, or the like, and may be various ones that have a thickness much smaller than a width or length thereof.
FIG. 1 is a partial side sectional view of a conventional medium stacking apparatus for an automatic medium dispenser. As shown in the figure, a seating space 2 is provided in a medium box 1. The seating space 2 is a space in which medium M are pulled and then stacked.
Then, the seating space 2 communicates with the outside through an inlet opening 3 through which the medium M are pulled therein. A pair of inlet rollers 4 are provided at the inlet opening 3 for allowing the medium M to be pulled into the seating space one by one. The inlet rollers 4 rotate in opposite directions relative to one another for conveying the medium M and allow the medium M to pass therethrough one by one. The medium M pulled into the seating space by means of the inlet rollers 4 are placed and stacked one by one on a lower portion of the seating space 3.
In the meantime, a supporting plate 6 is provided on a bottom surface of the seating space 2. The supporting plate 6 is installed so that it can move vertically in the seating space 2 to allow the medium M to be continuously stacked. For example, when the medium M are stacked in the seating space 2 to a certain height, the supporting plate 6 moves downward to thereby form a space in which many more the medium M can be stacked.
The medium stacking apparatus as claimed in the prior art has the following problems.
The medium M is conveyed by the inlet rollers 4 and then discharged out of the inlet rollers at high-speed. In addition, a leading end of the medium M which has passed through the inlet rollers 4 collides against a side surface of the seating space 2.
Here, since the medium M has a thickness much smaller than a width or length, the moment the medium M collides against the side surface of the seating space 2, the medium M may be deformed. In other word, the medium M is bent upward or downward and then deformed. If the medium M is bent for both ends thereof to be positioned above the inlet opening 3, a leading end of the following medium M which is pulled in the seating space collides against the deformed medium. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a jamming phenomenon occurs when the medium M are pulled into the seating space or the stacking efficiency is lowered.